


Down the New Road

by carmshiii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Promised Day, a change for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmshiii/pseuds/carmshiii
Summary: She does not have any other choice but to wait for their return again. But once she knew of the path they took and the dangers they faced, she couldn't help but feel worried.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 20





	Down the New Road

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

The day Ed and Al told her and Grandma Pinako they wanted to continue studying alchemy, Winry told herself that this is what the boys wanted despite her being concerned.  
It’s been two years since the Promised Day and everything is starting to go back to normal. Most of the events that day were covered up by the military to avoid widespread panic but the night the brothers came home, they sat with her and Grandma and told them everything that happened that night, from the homunculus and Father even the Fuhrer being on their side, painting a picture of what could have happened that day.

  
Pinako, in turn, told the brothers of what she saw that morning through the phone. Their father, Van Hohenheim had passed away, kneeling in front of their mother’s grave. She and Winry enlisted the help of some men from town to arrange a simple funeral for her grandma’s old drinking partner and buried him beside his wife. Months later when the boys returned home from Central, the four of them set out to the cemetery to visit the boys’ parents. Even Al, who was still thin and frail set out for the course with the assistance of his older brother. Al sat on the grass and told his mother and father of how he got his body back and he’d been slowly been crossing out the food on his list once he ate them. Ed simply stood there and smiled as his brother talked to the gravestones animatedly. But just before they were leaving, Ed hangs back, took out the State Alchemist pocket watch and set it against his mother’s gravestone.

  
The days passed very slowly after that. Aside from plying the brothers of heaps of food, attending bonfires to which the other villagers congratulated Al for finishing his alchemy training (they resorted to this excuse as to why Al had to “wear” an armor) and Ed for becoming the State Alchemist and making a name for himself in Central.  
The brothers spent time alternating between running errands, making little repairs around the house and traveling to East City for research. And every time they come home from East City, Winry noticed that they look a little happier and it occurred to her that they miss it and will probably leave again soon.

  
Now, at breakfast one morning, Al told them that he intended to leave a little earlier than planned.

  
Al said, during dinner that night, “I just received a reply from Xing and a letter of invitation from the Royal court. I sent Mei a letter with my intention of –“

“Marrying the Xingese princess?” Ed interrupted, propping his head on a fist while mischievously looking at Al.

The younger Elric flushes red and exclaims, “What? No! I meant that it’s been less than a year when Ling was declared as the Emperor and declared Mei as his heir apparent until he produces heirs. I told Mei about how I wanted to study Xingese alkahestry. She sent this letter in reply saying that I was invited to the Imperial Palace and the access to their archives that will contain the scrolls and ancient text about alkahestry.” Al’s eyes were bright with excitement as he told the rest about how Mei wanted him to see the Festival of the Dragon’s Pulse, a celebration of the Xingese for the arrival of the helpful medicinal version of alchemy. He describes brightly lit lanterns adorning the streets, a feast of days and a reenactment of the tale of the Sage of the West with the grand finale of a massive fireworks display.

“Ling wanted me to come as a researcher from the West. He said it’ll give people the idea of the Imperial Family being open to the idea of a peace treaty with Ametris.” Al finished, shoving a spoonful of stew in his mouth.

Ed frowned. “I don’t like the idea of that gluttonous idiot using you to eliminate political problems in his country. I will never be comfortable with the idea of that man is now the emperor of a huge country. Come to think of it, he actually never looked like a prince when I met him. He still owes me for those meals he ate in that hotel, though. My bill was almost ta—” Ed broke off.

“Taller than you?” Winry teased.

“Hey!”

Before the dining table turns into a shouting match, Winry suggested quickly, “Maybe it’ll be a good payment if Al gets to be well taken care of and doesn’t get attacked during his stay there, don’t you think?”

He grumbled, definitely considering the idea. “If Ling gets attacked, you get the hell out of there, okay?” He points to Al.

“Why should I? I’m more than capable of alchemy. Not to mention I’m actually better than you when it comes to fighting.” Al countered, to which Ed retorted “No, you’re not!”

“Boys, calm down. Not in front of the food.” Pinako reminded. Turning to Al’s she asked, “When do you plan to leave?”

“Mei said that the Festival is in 3 months but I wanted to get there a little earlier so I can get acquainted with the culture there so probably a month from now,” Al said.

That early? Winry thought. It’ll be too early. Ever since the Promised Day, the boys haven’t left the East except for that time when they were summoned to Central to file reports about their involvement in the events of the Promised Day. It was also the day when Ed officially left the military saying he had enough adventure to last a lifetime.  
Clearly not enough adventure then, as Al is leaving in a month and Ed would be leaving soon after. Winry was used to both boys barely staying in town and always off to travel.

But that was before when they were trying to bring their bodies back. She thought that once the brothers had their bodies back, they’d stay in Resembool for good.  
It is different now, as Al wishes to study alkahestry and Ed wants to continue studying Western alchemy and seeing more of Amestris. Winry assured herself that if they went through all that during the past year, they could clearly get through anything. But the worrier in her thought of all the dangers those boys have been through and thought “What if there is something worse out there and they’re not together to protect each other?”

Speaking up she said, “Are you sure you can travel that far?”

Both brothers turned to look at her, “What?”

“I mean, it’s only been two years. Are you sure your bodies can handle it?” Winry asked.  
Ed raised an eyebrow, “Exactly, it has been two years. It’s been an idea for a year now. It’s long overdue.” Al nodded, “Yeah. I’m kind of missing it actually.” That surprised her. She expected for it come from Ed, but from Al?

“Don’t worry, Winry. These boys know what they’re doing.” Pinako said from the head of the table.  
She opened her mouth to say something but caught herself and nodded instead.

Later that night, while the rest of the house is already asleep, Winry heads down to the basement. As sleep continued to evade her, she chose to work on that automail leg that Mr. Aspen wanted her to work on. It was not really a rush or anything but seeing as she really couldn’t sleep, might as well be productive instead of restless tossing and turning.  
Several minutes of peace and only the sounds of her tinkering and the occasional clang of tools she heard the familiar sound of thuds. She sighed. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who is experiencing a sleepless night.

Ed’s face appeared by the doorway. His hair is still in a braid, showing that he wasn’t really sleeping. He’s probably up and reading. “Hey. Am I interrupting?” Ed looked sheepish. “I went down to get some water and heard you in here. Can’t sleep?”  
“Yeah. I’m just finishing these then I’ll turn in myself.” She smiled and started to work.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Despite bickering every minute, it’s amazing they lasted even a minute without talking. Soon enough when Ed continued to watch her as she worked and honestly it’s starting to annoy her.

Winry huffed, putting her screwdriver down none too gently. “What?”

“Heh. Uh—“ He cleared his throat. “What do you think?"

“About?”

“About me and Al leaving,” Ed muttered, his face suddenly turned serious.

She froze and forced a smile. “It’s great. You guys can see more of the country and – “

“Honestly,” Ed called her bluff in a no-nonsense tone.  
Winry bit her lip and exhaled slowly. She looked at him and found him staring at her, that expression still in his face.

“It’s just that,” she began, “Ever since that night when you told us about everything that happened, I kept thinking about how it’s a miracle you survived that. What you went through, what you endured. I kept thinking what if there’s something worse. Much, much worse. Alchemy is a complicated field to be involved in. I’m just…” She was at a loss for words. The idea of them coming close to death more times than she can count scares her to the bone.  
She felt warm hands on her shoulders. Ed wasn’t really the touchy type and he has trouble showing affection or emotions. But he took her by the shoulders and spun her around her stool. He crouched in front of her, his warm hands still on her shoulders.

“Win –‘’ It’s been a while since he called her that. “I – we are going to be okay. Me and Al. We might be going separate ways now unlike before but our experiences two years ago taught us a lot. And we’ve grown from that. We’re more experienced and mature than before.” She huffed at the ‘mature’ comment, but she felt a small smile slide into her lips. Ed smiled in return. “That was the worst, okay. Homunculi and transmutation circles. I’m not going to searching for any kind of perfect substance like the stone. I’m not part of the military anymore, remember. What I do with my time is on my terms. I wouldn’t be going to battlefields to fight. The only fight I’ll be doing is with annoying old librarians about late library fees. And I don’t fight old ladies.” He reassured.

_Except from shouting matches with my grandmother._ Winry thought.

“Besides I can’t do alchemy anymore. I’ll be making research and compiling data. It’s the boring side of alchemy, honestly. I can’t leave alchemy yet, despite not being able to do it. It’s part of my soul, Win. It’s ingrained into me and my body is looking for it. Not the thrill and the ability to fight using it, but the knowledge it brings. I learn something new every time I do alchemy, Win and I’m craving to know something new again.” His eyes smiled, looking brighter at the prospect of another journey. Winry can’t imagine him looking like that for the past two years that they’ve been home. It’s what he craves. This adventure. And staying in Resembool has done nothing for that adventure-seeking soul of his.

“I’m not saying you should give up alchemy. I knew that’s a part of you now. It’s just that I needed both of you to be careful.” Winry looked away, flushing a bit.

He sighed. “If I promise to send letters and call every once in a while, would that satisfy you?”

She nodded and smiled in encouragement. “Be sure to call. If you miss one call, I’m personally hunting you with my wrench in hand. Got new ones on the market today and they need you to break them in.”

“Ah, Winry. One more and you’re going to have to put me in a mental facility. Know your strength, woman.” He straightened. “I better help you these pack up. You need to wake up early tomorrow.”

Winry stood up, her hands on her hips. “And why is that? It’s your turn to cook breakfast tomorrow.”

“Exactly. Do you want the same disaster just like the last time?” Ed chided. She shivered, remembering smoke entering her room, the stench of something burning coming from the kitchen and shook her head.

“Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit later than planned but still made it through. I wanted to write a post promised day from the Elrics' and Rockbells' point of view. I have another post promised fic similar to this featuring some light-hearted Elric and Rockbell banter, that one a bit longer than this.
> 
> For anyone interested, I'm on Tumblr on @caramelslate. feel free to drop by there!


End file.
